


I'll be watching you

by ForeverNemi



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fingerfucking, Foot Fetish, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, psicho!Dean
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин любит Сета, Дин любит смотреть на Сета, Дин сходит с ума из-за Сета</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be watching you

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на 3 лвл Фандомной Битвы-2014 для команды про-рестлинга
> 
> в названии использована строчка из песни группы "The Police" - "Every Breath You Take"

Сет так красив, что у Дина замирает дыхание при взгляде на него. Сет двигается плавно и тягуче, будто плывет, а Дин зависает, глядя, как играют под бронзовой кожей стальные мускулы, как напрягается длинная сильная шея, как сокращаются мышцы на животе. Сет так красив, что Дин готов возносить ему молитвы и приносить жертвы, и смотреть-смотреть-смотреть только на него одного.  
Иногда Дин забывается, как сейчас, и возбуждение остается в его теле лишь навязчивой помехой. Он не обращает на него внимания, потому что перед ним лежит голый Сет Роллинс, и весь мир превращается в ничто. Дину хочется раствориться в Сете, пройти сквозь него, как в фильме Призрак» и остаться навсегда, сплетясь каждой клеточкой тела. Сет настолько прекрасен, что рядом с ним Дин как никогда чувствует себя уродом и придурком с окраины, который все делает не для чего-то, а назло.  
И сейчас, назло самому себе, он продолжает ласкать уже возбужденного Сета, тревожно посматривающего на него из-под полуприкрытых ресниц. Сет распят на кровати: руки раскинуты, ноги разведены, голова запрокинута так, что кадык будто нож ходит под натянувшейся кожей.  
— Дин, что происходит? — хрипит Сет, а Дин смотрит на него, словно не узнает, и улыбается как какой-то герой Кинга. — Дин?  
— Шшш, — шепчет Дин, успокаивающе гладя Сета по поджимающемуся животу. — Все хорошо, все хорошо, Сет.  
— Нет, — сопротивляется тот и пытается пнуть Дина, но он ловит его ногу за ступню и прижимается к ней щекой. Дин сейчас счастлив, он обхватывает лодыжку Сета, облизывает выступающую косточку, потом пятку. Сет дергается — ему щекотно, но Дин не отпускает. Он обводит языком пятку, скользит выше по своду ступни, и Сет хихикает, снова дергает ногой, едва не попадая ему по лицу. Дин держит крепко, не отпускает ногу Сета, теперь облизывает ее между пальцев, прикусывает их и сосет, а Сет, вдруг обмякнув, перестает сопротивляться. Только тогда Дин отпускает его, осторожно опускает ногу на кровать симметрично второй, а потом придвигается ближе, устраивается между ними и кладет руку на член Сета.  
Сет ослаб, он следит за Дином взглядом, но больше не протестует, не вырывается. Он все еще возбужден, даже сильнее, чем пятнадцать минут назад, когда они только начали, и сейчас его член прижимается к животу, а головка мокрая от выступившей смазки. У Дина пересыхает во рту, настолько сильно ему хочется пососать ее, вылизать твердый ствол, хочется довести Сета до оргазма и умереть следом, увидев, каким счастливым и довольным тот становится после секса с ним. Но Дин медлит, потому что хочет досыта – хотя бы раз за все их время вместе – насмотреться на Сета.  
Сет тяжело дышит, грудь ходит ходуном, кожа натягивается на полукружьях ребер. Живот поднимается на вдохе и западает на выдохе, а Дин смотрит на него, улыбаясь своим мыслям. У Сета милый пупок, кожа вокруг него покрыта пушистыми тонкими волосками, спускающимися к паху. Дин обводит его кончиком пальца, щекочет внутри, и Сет снова вздрагивает, но уже не протестует. Это Дину не интересно, и он снова сосредотачивается на члене Сета.  
В его кулаке член движется туго, нежная кожа натягивается, а плоть под ней кажется каменной. В голове у Дина крутятся поэтичные сравнения про железо в бархатных ножнах, про сталь, укрытую шелком, но все это — хреново дерьмо. Член у Сета твердый и напряженный, кожа мягкая, головка влажная от смазки, а яйца такие плотные, так подтягиваются от возбуждения, что Дину сильнее жизни хочется облизать и пососать их. Ему хочется вылизать всего Сета целиком, не слушая его стонов, его ядовитых слов, проникающих через уши прямо в сердце. Дину хочется хотя бы раз почувствовать себя не околдованным Сетом Роллинсом, а его хозяином, его повелителем.  
И Дин, отдаваясь этому желанию, сжимает левой рукой член Сета, а пальцы правой, предусмотрительно облизанные, направляет вниз – между покрытых испариной бедер к крепким маленьким ягодицам, сжатым сейчас от перевозбуждения. Дин проводит указательным пальцем по расселине, кружит по сморщенной коже ануса, а сам смотрит на Сета, только на Сета: на его лицо, на грудь, где маленькими темными точками торчат соски, на то, как опадает на выдохе его живот. Дин тычет пальцем в анус, пытаясь раскрыть его хоть немного, но Сет все еще зажат. Он будто понимает намерения Дина, не собирается уступать ему, но Дин настойчив.  
Он сплевывает на пальцы, и теперь скольжение легче, указательный палец входит до конца почти без проблем. Дин водит им внутри, растягивает Сета, а потом, не чувствуя болезненного напряжения мышц, вводит уже два. Теперь становится совсем хорошо. Сет сжимает вокруг пальцев, жмурится и вытягивается перед Дином струной, только ноги все еще раскинуты. Волосы в паху чуть влажные, слипаются в кудряшки, и Дин взъерошивает их, пройдя растопыренными пальцами вокруг члена и выше к животу. Сет выгибается и стонет, медленно тянется к своему члену, и Дин успевает перехватить его руку.  
Сет распахивает глаза, полные возбуждение и мольбы, но Дин непреклонен. Он хочет смотреть, он хочет довести его до оргазма, не потеряв при этом ни единой секунды наблюдения. Сет сдается, кладет руки на грудь и сжимает соски. Пока Дин трахает его рукой, он доводит себя до помешательства. Ерзает, надевается на скользящие внутри пальцы, требует большего, но Дин все равно не дает. Сет хрипло дышит через приоткрытые и уже сухие губы, взгляд его темен и жесток, и Дин знает, что его ждет расплата, но сейчас он ведет и не будет сдаваться.  
Дин снова сжимает член Сета в кулаке, дрочит ему медленно, словно намекая на то, как хорошо бывает чувствовать вокруг члена желанную плотность. Но это только эхо возможного удовольствия, которое Дин заставит его испытать. Он двигает правой рукой все быстрее и жестче, иногда царапая ногтем уже открытый анус, но этот легкий привкус боли только подзадоривает их обоих. В Сете скользят три пальца, Дин проворачивает их внутри, трет простату, заставляя Сета кричать и рвать под собой простыню. Это заводит, это сводит с ума, и тело перестает подчиняться Дину, но он прогоняет от себя морок. Он заставит Сета кончить, он сможет налюбоваться им досыта, он сможет, сможет!  
У Дина поджимаются пальцы на ногах, когда он снова слышит протяжный стон Сета. Дину тоже хочется кончить, но он ничего не делает для себя. Только Сет и только для Сета, безумствующего на его пальцах. Дин трахает его ими, раскрывает внутри, щекочет и гладит, продолжая дрочить, а Сет подтягивает к груди ноги и открывается с таким восхитительным бесстыдством, что Дин действительно готов принести ему сейчас кровавую жертву, как своему личному богу смерти и возрождения.  
Дин смотрит на то, как кривятся губы Сета, как он прижимает к груди ноги, удерживая их под коленями, как сводит его стопы, как жадная дырка ануса стягивается вокруг его пальцев, не выпуская из себя, как горит румянцем лицо Сета, как вздрагивает его член, а на живот тянется паутинка смазки. Сет стонет, вздыхает, кричит и пытается ровно дышать, но у него уже ничего не получается. Дин в считанные мгновения успевает вытащить пальцы из его зада, отпустить член и наклониться к паху, чтобы поймать ртом первые капли спермы.  
Дин дразнит и обводит сжимающийся анус кончиком пальца, смотрит на Сета, окидывая взглядом поджавшийся живот, ребра, грудь с торчащими сосками. Сет кончает, наполовину вогнав член между губ Дина, кричит и закрывает лицо согнутой рукой. Он продолжает сопротивляться даже в этом, скрывает свое лицо от влюбленного и ищущего взгляда. Дина накрывает ревнивой яростью. Он отпускает Сета, подтягивается по его распластанному телу вверх, чтобы их лица были напротив друг друга.  
— Смотри на меня, смотри на меня! — требует он, и Сет убирает руку, распахивает глаза, глядя в бледное от злости и ревности к самому себе лицо Дина.  
Вот такой, только такой: обнаженный, открытый, еще дрожащий после оргазма, принадлежащий только ему — Сет становится бесконечно дорог Дину, потому что только он достоин видеть его таким, только он может брать его таким и только он может полностью раствориться в нем.  
— Ты мой, мой, — шепчет Дин, все еще нависая над Сетом. Он лижет его щеку как преданный пес, тычется в живот еще возбужденным членом и старается не замечать, как в карих глазах мелькает испуг.  
Сет только его, и это навсегда, и Дин до самой смерти будет смотреть на него и приносить ему жертвы. Всегда.


End file.
